


Fainting in Love (Midorima/Reader Lemon)

by CrazyClarissa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: I wrote this a while ago, just a random lemon one-shot about my favourite green haired basketball boy <33 For the purposes of the one-shot, you're a libra, as you need to be a different star sign to him; he's a cancer star sign so I guess you could be any of the others as well.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fainting in Love (Midorima/Reader Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> Y/E/C = Your eye colour  
> Y/H/C = Your Hair Colour
> 
> You're both in university, so everything is legal and consensual.

You were walking home with Midorima, since you both lived in the same direction. You had been stressing out a lot from schoolwork and club activities, but you knew Midorima since middle school, he’d listen to your problems – well it wasn’t really listening, he’d just sigh, push up his glasses and look so disinterested, but he allowed you to vent to him.

You were nearly at the turning that you’d part from Midorima, but suddenly your face felt warm up and your vision begun to blur. Expecting you to say goodbye, Midorima turned to you and the last thing you remember was the green haired man widening his eyes as he dived for you before you hit the floor and was devoured by darkness.

\--------

Your thoughts started to come back all confused, slowly awaking your mind. You felt bad that you must have disrupted Midorima’s day; although you couldn’t have predicted that you’d faint when you were walking home with him. You awoke in an unfamiliar room, laying in a comfortable bed.

The first thing you noted was the smell of the bed; the duvet, the pillows, the sheets – you recognised it. It was the scent of Midorima’s cologne. Once you realised this, you shot up in the bed, still feeling lightheaded. You groaned as you lifted your hand to massage your head. The side of the double bed you were lying on was trapped against the wall. Thinking about it, you never once saw Midorima in any romantic company, so you assumed that’s why his bed placement was how it was.

Although you had known Midorima since middle school, you never really discovered many of his likes; he was a difficult man to read. You knew he was obsessed with his Oha Asa horoscopes and that he believed in certain superstitions such as black cats; also, how he would bandage his left hand and file his nails, so they wouldn’t disrupt his 3-point shots.

You managed to push yourself up and out of his bed. Looking around his room you notice one corner looking like his “study” corner with a laptop on the corner desk with a chair neatly pushed underneath, while leaving space to the side of it for his schoolwork. There’s a bookcase next to the desk with all his textbooks on there. Looking at the bottom shelf and the shelves around his room, you noted that there were packed with his previous lucky items – possibly on the off chance they would return as his lucky item. There was a shogi board on the bedside table under his bedside lamp – you remember walking into your homeroom classroom at middle school collecting something you had forgotten, where you’d usually stumble upon Midorima and Akashi playing, though you never saw Midorima ever beat Akashi at shogi.

While you were reminiscing about the past, the light headiness hit you again as your legs gave out and you fell to the floor with a loud thud. The door opened and in walked the tall green haired man. He looked around before noting you were now slumped on the floor.

“Y/N!” He yelled in concern as he swooped you up into his arms bridal style. He placed you back on his bed as he sighed looking down at you while adjusting his glasses. “What were you doing getting up that quickly after fainting, nanodayo?”

You never really noticed how concerned he was for your well-being. You managed to fight the dizziness and looked up at him. “S… Sorry…” you softly responded.

He sighed again, “You can sometimes be an idiot.” He sat down on the edge of the bed beside you and decided to take the opportunity to gloat to you. “I warned you that Libra’s were at the bottom of the luck horoscopes for today.”

You groaned at his remark, never liking to admit that his horoscopes were sometimes correct.

“Can I get you anything? Anything to drink or eat or to ease the pain?” He asked as he looked away, in his natural state of being helpful but not wanting to admit that he’s helping.

“Err…” you were trying to think of something you needed but stunned by the factor that he offered. You felt bad enough that he had clearly carried you to his house and gave up his bed for you.

He turned his attention to you, staring into your eyes. “I’ll get you some water and something to eat then. Are you still feeling dizzy?” He asked, placing the back of his hand on your forehead. “Your fever seems to have cooled down.”

The touch of his hand on you, caused a blush to appear on your face. You quickly looked away and replied, “Water and food would be good, thanks.”

He clearly had noted your blush but pretended to not notice as he nodded and left the room. 

Your thoughts delved into all sorts of places like why he would care enough to care for you. You knew full well you had been overworking yourself recently that you hadn’t been eating properly. You thought about where it was you did faint, a question popping into your head that only one person could give you the answer.

He walked back in and sat back down on the edge of the bed as he carefully handed you the glass of water and a plate with a sandwich on it. “I put some sugar in the water to bring your sugar levels back up.”

“Thanks, Midorima-kun.” You lightly smiled as you took a few sips.

A brief smile was on his face before becoming his emotionless self. “You can call me Shintarō by the way… we are in pr-private after all.” He stuttered, which caused him to get flustered.

“… Midori- I mean Shintarō…” you quickly corrected yourself. “Why did you bring me back to yours?”

He raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up, “Why do you ask?” He looked away.

“Well…” you started as you tried to reach the bedside table. Midorima noticed this and grabbed the glass from you. Your fingers brushed over each other causing him to blush a little as he placed it on the bedside table. 

“Yes?” He questioned, budging you to continue your line of questioning.

“Well, we were closer to mine. You could have just taken me back to mine and wouldn’t have needed to give up your day to care for me.”

“So, you wanted me to enter your house with no permission, to then just leave you alone when you would have hurt yourself by falling over. I mean I don’t even know exactly where you live… and on top of that, still burdening my mind wondering if you were okay?”

Your eyes locked, his answer was logical, but the last part got to you. “Burdening your mind?” You repeated.

“Tch… How long have we known each other? O-Of course I’d be concerned for your well-being.” He fiercely replied trying to brush it off.

You smiled, it was the first time that he was taking any type of care towards you – or at least any that he’d ever admit to.

“Well regardless, thank you.” You looked at his clock on the bedside table and groaned. “It’s getting late, I’m feeling a lot better now.” You lied.

Midorima frowned as he stared at the clock. “It’s far too late for you to be walking home this late at night by yourself, besides I know you’re lying.” He crossed his arms.

“I’m fine… I’ll be fine.” You moaned as you now sat on the edge of the bed next to him. As you stood, he reached for your wrist.

“It’s not safe this late… b-besides you’re still in your school uniform, that’d attract too much attention, especially since it’s a Friday night.”

His concern touched you. “Shintarō, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t want to hassle you anymore.”

“Stay.” He yelled, without realising the word slipping out of his mouth. He stood up, still holding your wrist. He was towering over you – he was over a foot taller than you.

“I-I” You stuttered. A loss for words as his actions caught you off guard.

“At least eat the sandwich I made you.” Standing up did cause you to recognise that you needed to eat, so you reluctantly sat back down. ‘I mean he did go to the effort to make it’ you thought.

You started to eat it, smiling at him, which caused him to blush.

He sighed, “You’re such a pain.” He moved over to his laptop and opened some music playlist of peaceful classical pieces. Once you finished the sandwich and drank the rest of the water, you looked over at him as he was sitting in his desk chair with his eyes closed, enjoying the music. It made you smile to see him in a relaxed state in front of you.

You didn’t want to disrupt him, so you slowly stood up picking up the plate and glass in one hand, to wash up on your way out and your other hand reached for your school bag on his floor. Just as you opened the door to leave his room, another hand slammed against the door closing it.

You turned in shock to see Midorima staring down at you. “Where are you going, nanodayo?”

“Shintarō, I… well I was going to wash these up and go home.” You tried to look away, but he reached for chin and gently pulled your face up.

“Just stay for tonight then to be safe. My parents and my sister are away for the week, so it’s no problem.” He stated, locking his gaze into y/e/c eyes. “You’d be keeping me company if you do.”

“Err…” you sighed softly and gave in. “Ok.” You couldn’t resist the rare puppy dog eyes his green eyes yearned. You dropped your school bag onto the floor.

He sighed in relief and took the plate and glass downstairs, leaving you standing in the middle of his room, with the classical music still playing. He returned and surprised you by pulling you into a rare hug. “Just so you know… this is a one-night deal. Don’t expect me to hug or hold you more than I currently have today.”

You laugh, “Don’t worry. I didn’t expect anything more.” You embraced his hug as his arms wrapped around your waist. You wrapped your arms around his torso.

“I didn’t realise you were into classical music.” You asked, trying to break the silence.

“Oh… yeah. Helps me relax and get inspiration for when I play the piano.”

“You play the piano?”

“Yeah, helps keep my fingers warmed up for basketball.”

“Hmm… I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“… Maybe…” He pulled you back into an embrace and swayed you to the music.

Being this close you noted just how athletic and muscular his body was. You felt one of his hands run up your back to stroke your y/h/c hair, his warm breath now landing against your right ear and onto your neck. You realised that he had bent down slightly to your height as you felt a gentle soft kiss on your cheek. Your face went bright red as he pulled away from the hug.

“N-Not that I’m into affection or anything but…” His question trailed off, he even looked away shyly, looking embarrassed by what he was going to ask.

“But?” You questioned.

“I was wondering… if you… you wouldn’t mind us taking advantage of being alone for this one-time offer.” He blushed hard awaiting your response.

“…” You pondered. You had never done anything like this before, and you certainly never imagined your first would be with Midorima out of all the boys you knew. “I…”

“Is something wrong? It was a stupid idea, nanodayo.” He was angry at himself for bringing it up.

“It’s nothing wrong just…” you sighed, you felt awkward admitting this to him. “I’ve never done this before.” His eyebrow rose at your response. “I’m a virgin.” You bluntly stated, although you knew he probably had already made that assumption.

“I understand…” He took a step back. “Just ignore what I asked.”

“I… I never said I’m not up for it, but… they always say you remember your first and I don’t want to complicate our friendship if this causes me to develop feelings for you that you don’t feel in return…” You muttered as you shyly looked at the ground.

His green eyes widened by your reasoning, everything in him was fighting to not risk ruining the friendship as he felt he wouldn’t be able to do justice being your boyfriend even if you both did develop feelings. However, his hormonal urges got the best of him. He would never admit that he had been admiring your body this whole time. 

In a flash he bent down and locked his soft lips onto yours. It was a shock to you at what he was willing to risk. You weren’t sure if he was admitting to the factor, he wouldn’t mind forging a relationship with you or willing to have his way and then never talk to you again. 

In this moment, his passionate kiss was warm. He placed his hands around your face, cupping you into his kiss. His tongue slipped through his lips forcing its way into your mouth. You let out a moan, allowing his tongue to gain entry as he explores every inch of it. The taste of his lips was so soft, warm and sweet. He had noted the taste of your candyfloss lip balm, as his tongue moved to lick it up. He pulled away for air, drool of saliva spewed out your mouths as you panted for air.

The kiss was so exciting to you, but he wasn’t finished with you. His mouth reattached to yours, your tongues having a war as his hands moved to the back of your head, pushing you further into the kiss. It was so warm, it sent shivers down your body, reactions that only ever occurred when you would entertain yourself when you were alone.

When your tongues had finished their war, Midorima bit your bottom lip seductively and sucked on it. You felt a slight pain when he did it the first time, but that pain turned to pleasure.

His swift lip moves were sending shivers down your body, spasming in reaction to his touches. His hands moved down to your waist and then slowly back up to your chest underneath your top. He tugged at your top, indicating for you to lift your arms so he could pull it off. As he removed it in one swift motion, he took a step back and admired your body.

He touched your abs as he traced the outline with his fingers. You were embarrassed at what he must be looking at and tried to cover your boobs with your arms crossed. He noticed your uneasiness to his affectionate attention. He moved his hands onto yours and whispered, “You don’t have to be embarrassed about your body to me.” He stated trying to reassure you. “I think you’re beautiful.”

You blushed and slowly relaxed your arms. He stared at your breasts as he reached behind your back and undid the bra. He slid it off your shoulders and down your arms. Your breasts flopped out and he gave you a cheeky smile.

He placed his right hand on your left breast. You moaned as his large hand managed to cup your breast, you were a D cup to his surprise, as your bras always made them look smaller. His large hand gently massaged your breast as you groaned, he placed his left hand onto your waist, to keep you upright and against his body.

The massage was incredible, it was so different to when you would do it to yourself. He did slowly become more aggressive with it, leading him to pinch at your nipple until it hardened. He then kissed you again and slowly lead his kisses down your body. He moved to your neck causing all sorts of reactions to that touch. His kisses tickled you, he glanced up at your enjoyment as he then bit down on your neck spot. You yelped, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure and aroused you even more as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

He paused and asked, “Are you enjoying this?”

“Yes” you moaned. He smirked at your reply and continued kissing down to your breasts. He kissed your nipple and then started to suck at it aggressively, he then gave your other nipple the same treatment.

He moved back up and kissed you again. When he broke the kiss, he looked into your eyes and ordered, “Get on the bed.” You wanted to move, but the spasms that his touches and kisses had caused you, had frozen you in place.

He sighed, “Tch… did you not hear me? Nanodayo.” You snapped out of it, but before you could move to the bed, he had already picked you up and placed you on it.

You looked up at him sexily, noting how he still had all his clothes on, and you were half naked. You seductively bit your lip and pouted, “How come I’m the only one with clothes off?”

He glanced over at you and tutted. “All in good time.” His voice soothed any of your worries.

“What are you doing?” You question as he opened the draw of his bedside table.

“I’m removing the tape off my hand.” He bluntly stated, showing you the tape rolling off his left hand. Once he was done, he looked over to you laying on the bed with your legs over the edge. “You should be grateful, I rarely take the tape off, so consider this a special moment.”

“Why-” you were questioning, but he was already answering you.

“I don’t like to get the tape dirty, plus it’ll make it more enjoyable with where my fingers are going to go.” Your eyes widened as he finally lifted off his top, revealing his chiselled muscles and abs.

He positioned himself to tower over you, while standing between your now spread legs off the edge of the bed. You reached out for his stomach, stroking the abs and tracing their lines.

“You like what you see?” He seductively questioned, a smirk forming on his face.

You nodded, “Mhmm.”

“Now… where were we?” He smirked as he traced circles around your nipples. His touch caused you to become so sensitive, you could feel the wetness soaking your underwear.

He gave your nipples one more suck and pull before venturing his hands down to your hips. His fingers curled around the top of your trousers as he tugged them down. You helped kick them off and were left in only your underwear. He looked down devilishly as he stroked your inner thighs, he ventured a hand up to your underwear and was taken aback for a second.

“How wet are you?” He exclaimed from the brief touch of his hand on your underwear. You were ashamed as you tried to hide your face with a pillow and attempted to close your legs, however Midorima was already stood between your legs and refused you to close them. He looked up and fought the pillow out of your grip and chucked it to the bed corner.

“Don’t be embarrassed, nanodayo. I’m flattered that you’re clearly enjoying this, if I can already get you this dripping wet.” You embarrassingly smiled at him.

His hand ventured back to your underwear, hooking around the sides and pulled them down, throwing them to the other side of the room. He noted the wetness already started to drip onto his duvet covers.

“Tch…” he smirked as he kneeled between your legs. He stared directly at your vagina. He placed his hand to places you only ever allowed your own hands to explore. His long fingers rubbed between your lips, teasing you. Every time you groaned, it turned him more on. He placed a finger at your entrance, lubing up his fingers with your wetness. His fingers reached inside of you. It was a strange sensation of having no control of where the fingers were exploring and their speed and power.

He thrusted his finger in and out of you, trying to find your spot, he added another finger to help try to stretch out your pussy and explore more places, but he found your g-spot quickly from the indication of your moans. While he continued to thrust his fingers into you, he placed his thumb over your clit and begun to rub it. This caused uncontrollably spasms to shoot through your body. His other hand forcibly pinned you to the bed, restricting your spasm movements.

He kept thrusting causing your back to arch in the pleasure as you gripped the bedsheets tightly. This sensation, this knot in your stomach, you had never felt to this intensity. He glanced up and smiled at your reaction, causing him to go faster and deeper inside you, attempting to stretch you more. His rhythm and pace became too much for you, you started panting.

“Midor…” you groaned.

“Yes?” He smirked. He knew what was going to happen and he was waiting for it.

“I… I…” You screamed as the knot became bigger. “I’m going to cum.” You yelled as he went faster.

“Go on then. Cum for me. Cum over my fingers.” He ordered and right on cue, the knot in your stomach poured out of you. You oozed white liquid all over his fingers.

“Good girl.” He stated as he began to lick his fingers. Your body collapsed fully onto the bed, you weren’t used to this and already started to feel the heaviness on your body and eyelids as you panted for air.

“You taste delicious. So sweet.” He continued licking all the cum off his fingers. He then looked down and saw your cum was still flowing out, running down your thighs and onto the floor.

“Will you look at that, you’re creating quite a mess. No wonder Libra’s luck is rock bottom today.” He tutted. He gazed up to see you falling asleep, so he stuck his tongue into your pussy. The wetness and roughness of his tongue caught you off guard as it made you shoot back up.

You were enjoying it too much, your moans and groans begging him to continue pleasuring you. He obeyed your request and slammed his tongue further inside. His hands wrapped around each of your thighs, holding them in place with your legs over his shoulders. You reached out for his head and ruffled his soft green hair, holding his head between your legs.

He continued until you spewed more cum into his mouth. He lapped it all up, removing himself from your pussy he panted for air. He then stood fully up and undid his trousers. He was in just his boxer briefs and you noticed some movement from within them.

He looked down at his boxers and then back at you. “Would you like to do the honours and take them off for me?”

You sat upright and stared at it for a few seconds. You stroked the side of his hips and gave in to temptation of giving his firm butt a quick squeeze. You smiled and he raised an eyebrow in response, he never realised you were into the butt stuff as he considered it.

You laced your fingers around the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his long slim legs. As they fell, his member pushed out and sprung in front of your face. He stepped out of his boxers and placed his hands on his cock, giving it some strokes, looking like he was arming it for action.

Your face became horrified by how big it was. You were tiny in comparison to Midorima anyway, but you never expected his cock to be this big as well.   
“You want a feel?” He asked, offering you to reach out and touch it.

You slowly reached out for it and gently placed your hands around it. You were sizing it up, not only was it long, but it was thick. Acting on impulses you copied the movements he was doing a second ago and began to pump him. Your touch became stronger and you squeezed harder. Midorima grunted in response to what you were doing, and you got so turned on hearing him grunt. You started to pump him harder and faster, loving the reaction he was giving you.

He stopped you and sat down on the bed next to you. He lent back as his dick was still stiff and the only direction, he gave you was his simply statement of, “Suck me.”

You stared at him and then his dick. You moved yourself so that your head was above his member as you stuck your tongue out it sent shivers down Midorima’s body as it touched the tip. A dribble of precum oozed out. You took his member in bit by bit as you sucked his tip and circled around it with your tongue, you pumped his shaft with your free hand – the other propping you upright.

His groans went wild. You believed that from his reaction you were doing something right, considering it was your first time doing this. Suddenly a hand stroked the back of your head and then slammed your head down his dick, making you take his while length. It was so long that it was making you gag as it reaches the back of your throat.

Midorima was forcing the rhythm and pace of your head bobbing on his dick, he slowly released his grasp when he realised you were continuing his pace, until you took a break for air. You were sucking in air and the taste of him, but he had almost reached his limit. His dick twitched for more action as he slammed your mouth back on it, this time he was thrusting in and out your mouth until he reached his limit and some warm liquid shot inside your mouth and down your throat.

He let you off it so you could breathe. While you were trying to swallow it all, some cum was still spewing down your face from your mouth and onto your breasts. He was still spewing his liquid from his tip, as he too squeezed it onto your tits.

“How was that your first time?” He panted. “You aren’t lying to me are you, nanodayo?”

You panted for air as you collapsed back onto the bed beside him. “I… I’m not… lying.” 

He turned his head to face you, your faces being next to each other again. “How do I taste?”

You moved a hand up to your breast as you got your fingers to soak up cum, he had spewed, and you licked them. “Delicious.” You grinned, making him smile.

“You do realise I haven’t even started with you yet.” He smirked as he kissed you.

You loved the kiss, he was about to break it off, but you latched your arms around his neck and continued the embrace. He didn’t fight you, he picked you up and threw you further into the bed. He crept on top of you gently placing kisses all over your body.

He placed himself between your legs again, you were bracing yourself for him to insert himself inside you, but he stopped.

“Hmm…” he pondered as he reached over to his bedside table drawer. He opened it and impatiently clawed around.

“What’s wrong?” You ask as you placed kisses against his shoulders.

He pushed up his glasses and glanced at you. “I’m looking for my lucky item for the day… and a condom.” He was clawing through his drawers until he finally found them.

He moved back between your legs and pushed you back down on the bed. Your eyes widened at what you assumed was his lucky item.

“What?” you asked, with your mouth hanging open in shock.

He smirked as he pinned your hands above your head. “Cancer’s lucky item for the day are handcuffs. I thought this would be a great way to get some use out of them.” Before you could react, he had handcuffed your wrists around the headboard of his bed frame. You struggled to adjust to this as they were tight on your wrists, but he showed no signs of letting you go easy.

He then carefully opened the packet in his hands and placed it onto his member. You noted even the packaging stated XL size, widening your eyes.

He lined up his dick to your entrance and looked into your eyes. “You do still want this right?”

You look back into his green eyes, “Yeah… it’s just…”

“Just?”

“You’re massive. I could barely handle your size in my mouth…” He blushed at this remark.

“Do you want me to stop for tonight then?” He cared about you and your consent was one of the things he very much wanted, he would never go against your wishes.

You wanted to cup his face with reassurance, but you could only smile. “I… I can handle it. I… I want you, Midorima. I want you inside of me.”

A little devilish smirk appeared across his face, “I thought I told you to call me Shintarō.” The smirk sent you shivers, but his hot breath and his touch aroused you. He teased you, he placed his tip against your clit and grinded between your pussy lips. You moaned as he smiled.

“Beg for it.” He whispered as he bit your ear lobe.

“Pl-please Shintarō, please fuck me. I beg you. I want you inside me now!” You pleaded.

“How could I refuse such a request.” He slowly thrusted his hips towards yours. His tip entered you, pushing your lips aside and opening you up. Pushing against your walls you both grunted. For him it was a pleasure grunt, but for you it was pain.

You squirmed around, trying to take the pain and adjust to him. Your arms reaction caused the handcuffs to clank against the metal frame. He noticed this and he paused his movements.

“Don’t cry.” He gently wiped away the tears that had built up in your eyes. “I’ll go slow.” You nod as you watched his every movement.

He moved gently further into you, giving you time to adjust to his size. “You alright now?” 

“Yeah” you nodded.

He pushed even further into you until his whole length was finally inside. Your tight walls, although still squeezing his dick, had made way for him. He started to pump in and out of you causing you both to moan in pleasure.

“You’re so tight.” He grunted.

He increased his speed and locked his lips on yours. The clapping of flesh together was all that could be heard other than the groans. They started getting faster and faster in the rhythm, the pounding getting louder and louder. Midorima’s eyes were fixed on yours; a smile grew over his face as you too smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed you while pumping into your pussy. You locked lips as he wrapped his arms around your body. He slid his tongue into your mouth as they did a passionate dance.

He managed to roll you over while you were still handcuffed, so you were straddled on top. You then placed yourself comfortably and began to start bouncing on him. He continued moving his hips to make you bounce on him. Your breasts bounced along with the rest of your body, while you were bouncing; Midorima placed his hands on your boobs and rubbed your nipples. They became hard again as he continued to thrust into you. You gripped the headboard tightly as this pleasure rushed through your body.

The knot sensation came back, he kept bouncing you until you couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m going… to cum.” You panted.

He grunted, “So am I.”

He gave a few strong thrusts as he climaxed the same time as you. Cum was spewing out your pussy and over his crotch. Midorima looked down as he pulled out, he immediately yelled, “Shit.”

You rolled off him and laid to his left. Upon hearing this you frowned and looked at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Today is truly a bad day for Libras… the condom ripped…” Your face entered shock.

“You’re kidding?” struggling to see with the way you were cuffed.

“I’m afraid not” he said as he removed the ripped condom and placed it in the bin. He grabbed the small key on his bedside table and set you free. You fell back onto the bed, unsure of how to react as he put away the handcuffs and turns off his music.

“But… today was your lucky day?”

“Don’t you think I know that, nanodayo! Your bad luck clearly outweighed it.”

“So now you’re blaming it on me?!”

“Of course not!” He argued as he turned off the lights.

Midorima laid down next to you and stared into your eyes. “Whatever happens, whether this ends up with needing to go and get the pill or having a child, we’ll be together.” He kissed you lightly on your forehead as he pulled you into a cuddle. “I… I love you, Y/N.” He whispered in your ear.

You looked up at him and whisper back, “I love you too, Shintarō.” He pulled his covers over you while he stood to put his boxer briefs on. He laid on the bed next to you and got up once more and started stretching.

“Shintarō… what are you doing?” You ask while observing his odd behaviour.

“Following my routine, nanodayo!” Once he had finished his stretches, he then laid down on the bed again, taking his glasses off with his right hand, placing them on the bedside table. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled your head into his chest. You felt the comfort of listening to his heartbeat, soothing all your thoughts. Darkness then consumed you both as you fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot :)


End file.
